A Day Like Any Other
by Shadow Coyote
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia meet someone unfamiliar. [Crossover with Discworld]
1. A glimpse

**A Day Like Any Other**

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Discworld belongs to Terry Pratchett

(I prefer to write Japanese names last name first and first name last.)

Set before the Soul Society Arc.

00000000

Kurosaki Ichigo was doing what he always did as a shinigami, slaying Hollows. After a while he had gotten rather good at it and he was more or less starting to regard it as normal.

Kuchiki Rukia was giving support to Ichigo. Giving advice, distracting the Hollow, and watching Ichigo's back. Admittedly she would have preferred to be right in the fray herself but gigais didn't lend themselves too well for battle. She too, had begun to accept this as routine.

But on this day, they both would catch a glimpse of how strange the universe truly could be.

00000000

"What the hell is that?"

"Calm down Ichigo! Or the Hollow will -." Rukia winced as the Hollow slammed Ichigo sideways into the wall using a strange stick.

Ichigo rolled to the left, barely avoiding the blow the Hollow would have landed and watched in amazement as the stick managed to create another deep groove while it was _one foot_ _above the ground_.  
"This is not my day," he said glaring at the Hollow.  
"Yes, get angry little shinigami. You can't win against me when I'm using Death's own weapon!" Cackling the Hollow swung once more at Ichigo.

Ichigo snarled silently as he avoided the blow. _There has to be a weakness,_ he thought jumping back as the Hollow almost nicked him,_ there!_  
Ichigo slammed his sword into the stick numbing the Hollow's hand long enough to destroy him.

Swaying slightly he turned to Rukia, "That was not fun."

Rukia was too busy studying the stick to pay attention. Glowering, Ichigo walked over to her.  
"This is amazing," she commented excitedly. "It's not just the stick, there's a blade at the end curving outwards! We didn't notice because it's so thin."

Ichigo leaned forward. "Wonder what he meant by death's weapon."  
I BELIEVE HE MAY HAVE MEANT ME said a voice that strangely seemed more felt than heard.

The hair on the back of his neck rising, Ichigo turned slowly with Rukia to face what looked like a seven-foot tall skeleton dressed in black robes

Ichigo finally managed to close his mouth. "Is this… yours?" he gestured to the stick.  
YES. IF YOU DON'T MIND I WOULD APPRECIATE IT BACK.  
Rukia still looked stunned, so he gently took the stick out of her hands and handed it to the – skeleton.  
THANK YOU. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.  
"It wasn't anything we couldn't handle," he responded weakly.  
GOOD DAY. With a nod the skeleton turned to the white horse behind him and rode away, disappearing suddenly after a short distance.

Ichigo gazed in the same direction for a few moments. "How did we not hear the horse do you wonder," he asked weakly.  
Looking a little pale, Rukia turned to Ichigo.  
"This _never_ happened."

0000000000

Author's note: This story would just not leave me alone. So I finally gave in.

Wrote it in two sittings so may be a little awkward.

Fanfiction messed up the format :P


	2. Thirty six hours earlier

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. Discworld belong to Terry Pratchett.

Set during Mort. Light spoilers.

Also have allusions to events in other books.

0000000000

**Thirty-six hours earlier.**

Albert grumbled as he cleaned a frying pan.

"Young people these days just can't appreciate the crunchy bits in food anymore. Why in _my _day, we were _happy_ to get -." Unfortunately he was interrupted by a strange rustling noise in the Death's study. Casually lifting up a cast-iron pan, Albert crept into the corridor as he heard that odd rustling move towards the entrance hall.

The realization that, as Death had gone out fly-fishing, he most likely had left his scythe in the umbrella stand had Albert abandon his caution to run towards the hall.

He skidded to a halt when he saw the _thing_ crouched over the umbrella stand. Around ten feet in height, it had on a strange white mask and looked oddly elongated with fins streaming from every joint.

With a sigh he lifted up the pan. "After working for Death for so long, _you_ do not scare me." Roaring out a battle cry, Albert ran towards the creature, swinging the cast-iron pan.

Jumping backwards, the creature yanked out the scythe and managed to block the pan with it.

Narrowing his eyes, Albert crouched slightly, getting ready to lunge at the creature while the creature slowly rose up and casually punched a hole into the wall. Albert sprung towards it while swinging once again when the creature ran through the hole it created.

For a moment he stared into the hole the creature had made.

"The master is not going to be happy about this."


End file.
